


Just a fluff filled nap time

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Trust Me This Is Literally Just Fluff, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: Everyone needs a nap that doesn't get interrupted with angst goddamitaka a fluffy Kedgeup fic for Skerb as a very late birthday present
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Just a fluff filled nap time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/gifts).

There are things Sans thought he would never see in his life; Papyrus leaving behind dirty dishes, Red eating fries with ketchup, the kid actually trying not to flirt anyone, (_<strike>seeing Gaster again</strike>_) and so on. Edge actually sleeping in the early afternoon on the worn couch of theirs was definitely one of those until now.

It’s not like he haven’t seen Edge sleep before but that was rare, when he was particularly sneaky when teleporting here at night. The Edgelord didn’t snooze a lot anyways so naps were supposed to be out of question. Which means that either Edge changed his mind and the world is also ending, or work finally crashed on him hard and Red bullied him into taking a nap. The former had maybe a 1% (or 5%, one can never be too sceptical) chance of being right but even that was shattered when Sans looked at the kitchen and saw Red, eyelights focusing on him with a smirk. That didn’t really hide the fact that he must have been on alert and tense as fuck when he heard Sans teleport in. Even so, he did not say a thing, just glanced at Edge before going back to doing whatever he was doing on his phone.

Sans stopped himself from rolling his eyelights. Red could say and act how- and whatever he wanted but he couldn’t deny anymore that the time spent in this universe made him realise to put down his sharp edges (hah) just a little bit when it came to Edge, in a way that his brother couldn’t notice, of course. Which also meant opportunities for Sans to make at least one-two snarky remarks about the dancing around Red was pulling, but before he could speak up, his phone buzzed. He quickly checked it and, what a surprise, it was a text from Red, who was now looking at him with an annoyed glare.

_‘Not a word.’_

_‘Was I about to say something? I haven’t noticed.’ _Sans replied, half aware how he was slowly shuffling closer to the couch. _‘Don’t worry, u being less of an asshole won’t be something people will talk about._

_‘Being nice is just another saying for ‘acting decent around other assholes who do the same’. Which means I’m not wasting my time on that.’_

_‘Way to be philosophical. What’s all this about btw? The cats and ur bs finally tired him out?’_

_‘Undyne forced him to take 2 days off when she heard that he haven’t slept for 72hs. Dealing w ur embassy is a bigger bullshit mess than me.’_

Sans just looked back up at Red with a raised browbone, not even trying to type a reply to that. Red returned it with an innocent shocked expression before going back to typing.

_‘What, I’m the pinnacle of following rules.’_

_‘Yes, like taking two turns in bed.’_

_‘Not my fault you were begging for it, Sansy.’_

And that was the exact moment Sans felt someone watching him. He snapped his head to the left, coming face to face with a pair of red eyelights staring up at him. Looks like the buzzing was too loud for Edge’s over sensitive ears and paranoia. Oops. “Heya Edgelord, sorry for the buzzing about. Was just trying to block a creepy asshole.”

Red gracefully flipped him off while Edge tried to sit up from the couch. Sans just now noticed how Edge was longer than the furniture’s capacity, and his legs would dangle down at the end, if he had not pulled them closer to his body, which actually seemed like a comfortable position for him. Cute. Not that he would say that out loud, even if Edge’s blushing to the compliment was almost worth it to Red’s endless bullshittery after it.

Almost.

“How long have I slept?” Edge asked, ignoring Sans for the moment, only giving him an acknowledging look that yes, he sees him and he heard that pun and it was awful, thank you very much.

“Cool your tight pants, it’s not even been an hour.” Red put his phone away, getting up with an annoyed expression and expecting the fact that he won’t be able to make his brother go back to sleep. That was, until Sans made up his mind to side with Red and ruin Edge’s plans.

“Neat. Needed a nap myself too anyways.” And with a speed that was more than uncommon from him, Sans lied down on the couch, directly in front of Edge who still hasn’t fully sat up. How Sans had so much space on the couch without falling off will become one of the greatest mysteries of the world, but now he was going to exploit that, starting with putting his feet on Edge’s legs and blocking him from getting up. All of that accompanied by an innocent smile, of course.

Edge slowly turned towards Sans, glaring at him with an expression everyone but two people with the power of Judge, would have said was pure irritation, and not at all exaggerated to act for this moment. Sans counted that as a win.

“What? Someone have to show you how to master the greatness of napping and I’m your best shot, seeing that Red apparently failed at it.”

The sharp smile Red gave him after he said that was the equivalent of ‘You’re definitely going to pay for that later’ and then he glanced at Edge. Sans did the same and relaxed even more when he saw the faint amusement playing on the other’s face.

“If you’re not gonna take the offer, then move away and let me have it before this idiot realises he ‘shouldn’t’ want things.”

Low blow. Not like Sans didn’t anticipated it from Red, and Edge was thinking the same, it seemed like. But, like a mutual agreement, they both decided to fall for this bait willingly. So he just slowly lied back down, giving Sans enough time to call quits if he wanted (he didn’t have enough sanity for that, but thanks for believing in him) before putting his arm around him. Sans felt how tense Edge’s posture was, so he softly snuggled back into his body to show that yes, he was perfectly content here and it was time to use this nap time for good already. That didn’t mean he couldn’t vocalise this while closing his eyes.

“Lesson number one for today’s napping class; you actually have to try to sleep and not just stare at me for two hours. That’s Red’s job now.”

He heard Red snort before his voice was heard much closer than where the kitchen was. “Just fucking sleep already sweetheart. He won’t do that until you do.”

Sans just let Edge’s safe presence surround him as he felt the other softly tighten his hold around him, and then the world slowly drifted away into a calming darkness by the steady hum of Edge’s Soul.


End file.
